


Immortal

by frustrataed



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, reddie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: Richie visits the kissing bridge after 27 years.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> IT CHAPTER TWO SPOILERS LOSERS

Time heals everything, they told him. Pain, anger, death, fear...But what about love? Sometimes our love for a person is so strong that it feels like a deep cut in the arm. And when that love stays hidden from the people that own our aching hearts, the wound hurts even more, for revealing our feelings is dangerous, in his case, reprehensible by many. He never gave any signs of repression, he was never open about his true feelings and it hurt him, but he never let it show.

He caught his stomach do a little flip when he did that handshake with Henry Bowers’ cousin years ago. He had fun playing “Street Fighter” with him, he was genuinely having fun. And for once, once, just once, he wanted to keep feeling this way. He was just trying to be polite. He ended up crying on a bench. The names they were calling him, the way IT played with his head...It was all too much.

Richie was never scared of clowns, _the clown_. He was scared of people finding out who his heart beats for.

And when he left Derry, safety embraced him. He was hopeful. Hopeful his secret would stay that way; a secret. And that whatever feelings he had for his best friend would go away, they would fade away and be forgotten in time. And it really happened. He forgot, he grew up and became an amazing stand-up comedian who was able to write his own shows but never did. However, there was always that little piece he was missing. He didn’t know what it was, but its absence affected him, even if he was unable to notice most of the times.

Then Mike Hanlon called. And Richie was sick to his stomach, he threw up because he realized that the fear he managed to get rid of had never really left. At the thought of going back to Derry, his heart started beating fast, faster than normal. His mind brought one name to the surface, a name he silently mumbled as he drove to Maine. His name he hadn’t spoken out in almost three decades, the face of a twelve-year-old boy he faintly remembered. 

All it took was a few hours for his well-buried feelings to arise again. And a few more it took for them to be replaced by pain and grief.

When the person you love is alive, no matter how inexorable you may be about keeping your feelings hidden from them, there’s always even a small chance that they find out at some point.

When the person you love dies your heart is being poisoned with hurt. When this heart’s voice is deprived of speaking up for itself and say “I love you” then it hurts a thousand times more. 

Richie is on the kissing bridge once again. This time he’s not looking back every three seconds to see if someone’s looking at him, he’s not in a hurry. He has all the time in the world. He has embraced himself because now he’s sure. Now he knows; He loves Eddie. He always has and will always do.

He takes his time recarving their initials. He smiles to himself because he’s no longer scared. There’s nothing wrong with loving someone. Love is pure, love is beautiful. 

Love whoever you wanna love. And be proud. Be proud and love unconditionally. Yes, time helps forget the pain, anger, fear...But never love.

Because love is immortal; It lives forever.

R + E


End file.
